Sparks Fly
by SIUFan
Summary: Just a cute Christmas Tynka one-shot . enjoy guys!


**Hi guys! I was going to make this all RTD, but I felt like I needed some Tynka for Christmas! I haven't got much to say except enjoy!**

* * *

A soft, thin layer of luminous, white snow blanketed the streets in Chicago while the street lamps faintly illuminated the white paths along with the millions of dazzling stars on the pitch black sky. Smooth, sparkling icicles hung from the branches precariously, looking rather dangerous, but beautiful at the same time.

Trees were decorated with wreaths, lights and silver ornaments and the tiny little lanterns beneath the trees casted a greenish light upon the snow. It all looked very beautiful and breathtaking to Tinka and she couldn't help, but admire and take in the whole scenery surrounded by her.

"It's really beautiful, Ty," she gushed, her eyes bright and wide.

"I know."

"How come you never told me about this place?" she asked, rather surprised. Lifting the warm cup of hot cocoa, that she held in her hands to her lips, she took a slow, cautious sip of her drink.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he answered, a half-smile etched on his face.

It had taken him some convincing to bring her to this place for Christmas because when she heard snow, she immediately started thinking the worst: the coldness and the moist. But eventually he managed to convince her, and she relented, deciding to give it a go. Ty wanted her to enjoy the fullest, and feel like she had made a worthwhile decision not just because to prove her expectations wrong, but because it was her first Christmas in Chicago.

"Oh," she breathed, touched by his concern. "That's really sweet of you," she cooed, as she leaned closer to him, setting her cup onto the nearby bench on the way.

"I wonder though why there aren't many people around here," she mused.

"That's because they are at the city center," he replied. "Christmas shopping." Ty clarified his point by slightly raising the shopping bags he was holding in the other hand before placing them neatly next to the bench.

She hummed, nodding.

They had gone shopping earlier the day, and she remembered the chaotic streets being filled with children of all ages playing in the snow and adults hustling, bundled up on their warm winter coats and scarves doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Despite the fact that people were busy on Christmas, it was the most beautiful and joyful time of the year in Chicago. Especially for the children. The experience, so far gave Tinka warm, fuzzy tingles and a new beauty of winter to explore.

She sighed dreamily, taking a step forward to reach out her gloved hand to catch the slowly falling frosty snowflakes. "Oh, how I wish it snowed in the old country." **(A/N: I know it probably snowed all the time in the old country..don't judge me xP)**

The snow was miraculous, and what amazed her the most was that each snowflake came in a different shape and pattern; they were all different, yet very beautiful and unique.

"Really? I thought you hated snow," Ty said with a chuckle, earning a roll of her brown eyes at his mocking tone.

"I _did_," she corrected, "or so I thought at least, but now that I think about it, I think the snow is actually pretty beautiful and – _ah_," she stopped in mid-sentence, getting cut off by a freezing splatter of snow that happened to land on her shoulder. Tinka gasped as the cold and wet snow contacted her neck, causing a shiver run down her spine and goosebumps rise on her arms.

Intently glaring, Tinka turned slightly back to face him, and she could tell he was holding back a fit of laughter. "I can't believe you just threw a snowball at me," she said stunned, her voice laced with a tiny bit of bitter.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows, pretending to be confused. "I thought you said you liked snow," he said reasoning, a wide, playful toothy grin spreading across his face as he backed up a few steps.

She continued to glare at him, but eventually found herself smiling, dusting the snow off of her coat. As much as she might have hated snowball fights and getting cold, she refused to back down. Unable to suppress the mischief smirk gracing her lips, she bent down and scooped up a handful of snow and began to form snowballs.

Packing snow together into a small, tight ball, she said a devilish smirk plastered upon her soft, pink lips: "You're so going to get it."

She attempted to pelt the snowball at him, but unfortunately he managed to duck and block the snowball just in time. However, he had completely forgotten that she had made more than one snowball and was taken aback when another snowball came flying towards his direction, landing straight on the side of his face.

A hand flew up to cover her mouth as a muffled giggle escaped from her lips, seeing his stunned and slightly annoyed expression on his face.

Vaguely registering that he was about to make a run for it, she turned on her heel, proceeding to run. The wind was blowing her hair, and she was laughing, somewhat enjoying the run and the feel of being free like a bird. Her knee-high, leather winter boots shuffled against the white, solid pavement, leaving footprints on the snow while she was wishing not to slip or trip over something.

But she didn't have to worry about that though because, it didn't take him too long to catch up to her.

"No!" she protested, laughing as she felt his tight grip on her wrist spinning her around. But then she let out a small gasp of shock when her foot slipped out from under her and sent both of them falling down on the icy, snow covered ground.

She felt a little light-headed and dizzy when her head hit on the ground with a small thud, but she was thankful for the snow to soften her landing.

"Are you alright?" Ty asked with a worried expression drawn on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, but got suddenly alarmed when she saw him holding a snowball in his gloved hand. "You're not going to throw that snowball on my face, are you?"

He smirked.

"Because if you're, I'll.." she trailed off, trying to come up with something threatening, but her fuzzy mind refused to cooperate with her at the moment. Her gaze shifted from her boyfriend's face to the snowball that he held in his hand and lingered lastly to the snow beside her. Impulsively, with one swift movement she grabbed some fresh snow from the ground and lightly smashed the snow into his face.

She giggled at his priceless expression. "Not fair," he muttered, reaching out to brush the snow off of his face for the second time this day.

"I never said I'd play fair," she teased, but wanted to swallow back her words almost immediately as she remember the snowball in his hand. She tried to squirm away, but he had already pinned her firmly to the ground.

"Is that so?" he said, arching an eyebrow until dropping the snowball on her face in retaliation.

Tinka squealed, gasping at the sudden rush of coldness. "Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically, wiping the snow from her face with the back of her hand and brushing off the remnants of snow that were sticking in her hair. She groaned, jutting out her lower lip into a pout. "I hate you."

A half-grin, half-smile curled its way across his lips as he got up and helped her up. "I love you, too."

Her heart started fluttering in her chest at those warm, melting words and it was impossible for her to be mad at him any longer. But the searing pain in her legs from all the walking and running brought her back to the reality.

"Do you mind if we sit down?" she said, gesturing towards the bench. "My feet kinda hurt," she admitted.

"Not at all," he said, picking her up bridal style without her suspecting anything and carried her all the way to the bench.

" This really wasn't necessary," she told him, when he gently placed her onto the bench. And all she received was a flash of his brilliant smile that had an impact to make her speechless each and every time.

Tinka braced herself as a brief gust of chilly air passed by, ruffling the loose strands of her long blond hair and sending cold shivers down her spine. The wind prickled at her skin and tinted her cheeks with a light shade of pink.

"You're cold," he noted, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to keep her warm.

"I-I'm fine," she managed to choke, "Really."

Ty shook his head in silent protest, knowing she was freezing inside. "You should've brought a warmer coat, you know," he said gently with a hint of chiding as he draped his arm securely around her.

She opened her mouth to response but instead, forced by a new gust of air, she closed it and released a puff of misty air.

"This is the warmest coat I have," she insisted back, after a second attempt. Ty knew for a fact that it wasn't true; she had all types of coats with different colors, materials and shapes. But then he remembered her complaining about heavy coats making her look like a penguin, which to him made no sense at all, but it seemed to be the most rational reason for not wearing a warmer coat.

"Besides," she said suddenly, interjecting his thoughts. "I like it better when you're there to warm me up," she said, nestling closer to him, feeling the warmth seep into her body as she listened to his steady heartbeats.

She allowed herself a moment to cherish the feel; it felt safe and warm, fulfilling and secure. It was a place where she loved to be and where she belonged.

He smiled fondly at her as she looked up at him. "Ty?" she inquired, her brown eyes blazing with a spark that could make any boy's knees go weak.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for bringing me here," she told him genuinely, "Tonight really was perfect."

"You're welcome, Princess. I'm glad you agreed to come," Ty said, pulling her closer to him if that even was possible.

Tinka snickered lightly, "I know right? If I knew it would be so much fun to be here tonight, I wouldn't had been that reluctant to come, you know."

"I know. I'm really happy that you've been enjoying though," he said, his hands coming up to cup her face momentarily as he removed a stray lock of blond hair away from her brown eyes. "But what I personally loved most about this night was to spend some quality time with you," he said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Their eyes connected, brown eyes met brown ones, tenderness met anticipation. His brown eyes smoldered with honesty while his smooth, velvet voice and milky words instantly melted her heart like butter. "Me too," she murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Tinka." He kissed her chilled cheek, trailing a path along her skin before finding her soft, warm lips. She pressed them firmly against his, wrapping her arms around her neck while letting herself get lost in the sensation. A bubbly feeling rose in her chest like a roaring fire, making her heart soar and sparks fly. Sparks, that kept her always warm and safe in whatever condition and situation, vanishing all her doubts away.

And she loved that.

"Merry Christmas, Ty," she breathed, after they had pulled away. She leaned her head against his chest, sighing in content while savoring the beautiful, heartfelt moment.

* * *

**So how was it? Don't forget to leave a review and I wish you a very jolly Merry Christmas to all you lovely people out there!. ^.^**


End file.
